


Break Me

by almonster



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-13
Updated: 2012-09-13
Packaged: 2017-11-14 04:28:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/511315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/almonster/pseuds/almonster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian proves loyal to the end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Break Me

Seb’s phone rang from the coffee table as Jim sat lounging on the sofa. “Sebastian!” he snapped. “Come answer your phone!” No response. Jim sat up. “Seb?” The criminal could have sworn.. oh no, that’s right. He’d sent his sniper out for groceries.. in fact, he should be home by now.

Ever curious, Jim glanced over at the buzzing mobile. He didn’t recognize the number. As he reached for the phone, it went to voice mail. He shrugged and sat back. Oh well. Less than a minute later it was going off again, and Jim was quicker this time to answer.

“Hello?”

“Moriarty?”

“Yes of course it is, what d’you want?”

“We’ve, ah, got something of yours. Something you might like back, though he’d be in less than stellar condition, if you catch my meaning.” Jim’s grip on the mobile increased significantly, so much so he was surprised it stayed in one piece.

“I’ve absolutely no idea what you’re talking about.” His voice had that lilting, sing-song quality if for no other reason than to keep himself calm. He heard a scuffle in the background that grew louder and Jim assumed he was now on speaker.

“Jim! Don’t give these wankers shit! They’re just-” A hit and grunt of pain and the voice that he knew was his sniper fell silent. _His_ sniper, his _Sebastian_. Jim growled into the phone.

“I don’t know what you possibly think you can get from him,” Jim stated matter-of-factly. “Sebastian Moran is loyal to a fault.”

He heard a laugh on the other end quickly followed by another grunt of pain. “Listen up Moriarty, we’ll kill him if you don’t-” “Kill me! He’s not giving you anything, you bloody stupid bastards! Kill me, I fucking _dare_ you.” “Shut _up_.” Another laugh, Seb again. Followed by a scream.

“Sebastian..” His name slipped out before Jim could stop himself.

“Boss, they’ve gone for a minute. I’ll only say this once so listen close, yeah? Kill these fuckers, burn the fucking hearts out of them, burn them til they scream and spit in their fucking faces.”

“Sebastian, no..”

“We’re at that old warehouse you’d considered buying a few months back, down near Whitechapel.”

“Sebastian, stop it. Shut up, they won’t kill you,” Jim snapped into the phone. They couldn’t, Sebastian Moran was only allowed to die when Jim Moriarty deemed it time. And no sooner. There were footsteps on the other end and another grunt of pain.

“Now, Moriarty. Are you ready to hear our negotiations?” “He’s not going to listen to anything you arseholes say!” A click of a gun. “I’m warning you, Moran.” “Do it, you fucking coward.”

Another scuffle. Longer than the first.

“Jim, I-”

_Bang._

Sebastian’s phone tumbled from Jim’s hand as the other line went dead. As Sebastian… his Sebastian…

Those bastards were going to pay.


End file.
